A Gentle Nudge (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Aunt Deb can't resist having a little fun.(Part 2 of the REAL World Anniversary McRollathon)


Mari & Ilna—what can I say. Lots of laughs, more than a few tears, our famous "short" Skype sessions, Mari losing track and posting on the wrong day, Ilna pulling an all-nighter to get the Thanksgiving story done, me realizing a flaw in my logic and undertaking a massive rewrite on Double Cross just hours before posting…..it's been a great year. Here's to many more.

Sandy—Thanks for all the laughs and for always being there to help me keep things in perspective, to listen when I need to vent and to subtly redirect me when it's time to stop. And for always reminding me nothing will EVER be worse than TWW S6.

REALMcRollers—you guys are absolutely AMAZING. Thanks so much for all your encouragement and support. All your AWESOME reviews. And mostly just for coming along on this journey with us and being an integral part of this universe.

* * *

 **A Gentle Nudge (1/1)**

Deb McGarrett smiled to herself as she watched Mary and Steve sitting side by side on the couch in her living room, wearing matching beaming smiles, as Joan spun a very elaborate tale about 'budderplys' from her place on Steve's lap. When the toddler finished she clapped happily and the adults in the room couldn't help but join in.

As she watched Catherine pull out her phone and snap several pictures Deb couldn't help but notice that the beautiful young woman seemed to be enjoying the scene as much as she was.

"Catherine, honey, could you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked as she grabbed her cane from its spot next to her chair. Some days her gait was unsteady and after several near falls she'd given in and started using the walking aid regularly.

"Of course." Catherine was immediately on her feet.

"Is there anything I can do, Aunt Deb?" Mary was well aware of what the answer would be before she even asked the question. She'd been able to tell since they arrived her beloved Aunt was looking for a chance to get a few minutes alone with Catherine.

"No, but thank you Sweetheart. You stay here and talk to Steve. We'll be back before you know it."

As Deb looped her free arm through Catherine's and headed for the kitchen Mary leaned towards her brother and whispered conspiratorially.

"You know what's going on there, right?" She indicated Deb and Catherine's retreating forms with a nod.

"No, what?" Steve genuinely had no idea what Mary was getting at and his attention was momentarily diverted as Joan scrambled off his lap and made her way towards a crate of toys Aunt Deb kept in the corner just for her.

She picked up a clearly well-loved book and exclaimed "Elsa" before plopping happily on the floor and beginning to turn the pages.

"Aunt Deb wants to get Catherine alone to question her about her intentions."

Steve's focus was immediately back on his sister.

"What? That's crazy," he scoffed. "She wouldn't … wait … what makes you think that?" His face began to register alarm as he looked towards the now closed kitchen door.

"You've been together a long time and now that Catherine is out of the Navy and the two of you are living together, and remodeling the house," Mary shrugged her shoulders casually, "Aunt Deb just wants to find out when Catherine is gonna make an honest man out of you."

Steve studied his sister's face closely. "You're making that up."

Mary's face was unreadable as she looked back at him placidly.

"You better be making that up," he huffed as Joan toddled back across the room towards him saying "Unca 'Teeve. Book."

* * *

"If you can just grab the serving platter off the top shelf," Deb said as she pointed with her cane to the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen, "I'll check and see how the quiche is coming."

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Catherine insisted. "We could have picked something up on the way over."

"Nonsense." Deb waved her off. "I wanted to do it. The truth is I have good days and … not so good days. When it's a good day I make sure to take full advantage of it. Today is a good day, a very good day, so I wanted to make a nice breakfast for my family."

"We appreciate that," Catherine smiled genuinely and after retrieving the platter set it on the counter next to the stove.

"That needs a while yet," Deb said as she closed the oven door softly. "Are we okay time-wise?"

Catherine glanced at her watch. "We're fine. It's only 8:45. We don't need to be at the airport until a little after noon."

"We've got some time then," Deb smiled. "Have a seat and let's talk."

As soon as they were settled at the small kitchen table in the corner of the room Catherine looked at Deb with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," the older woman assured her. "But you're very sweet to worry." She laid her hand on top of Catherine's. "I wanted to talk to you about your family."

"My family?" Catherine knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you remember Thanksgiving before last when you took me to that beautiful spot overlooking the ocean and I said I knew you'd be around for a long time?"

Catherine smiled at the memory of the first time she met Aunt Deb. "Of course."

"And I asked you to make sure Steve and Mary stayed close," Deb continued.

"I remember." Catherine squeezed her hand softly.

"I knew …" Deb started, then lowered her eyes to the brightly colored floral tablecloth and stopped to collect her thoughts. After a few seconds she cleared her throat and raised her damp eyes to meet Catherine's. "I knew the moment I met you how good you were for Steve. It was very clear."

"Thank you," Catherine responded, her eyes as teary as Deb's and her voice rough with emotion.

"But I never could have imagined, in my wildest dreams, how good you'd be for Mary and Joan. How much your friendship would mean to them."

Catherine smiled but sensed Deb had more to say and remained quiet.

"And not just you, but the way your entire family has embraced them. Having people see what a sweet girl Mary really is, what a good heart she has, and having them surround her with unconditional love, it's been my dream for her since the day she came to me, scared and confused. Thank you, Catherine, for helping that dream come true."

"It's my pleasure," Catherine said sincerely as two tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mary is easy to love. She and Joan add so much to our lives. We're incredibly lucky to have her as part of our family. And I know my parents and my Grandma Ang feel the same way."

"That's so nice to hear," Deb swiped at her damp eyes then smiled guilelessly. "I know Mary loves having a … what should we call you?" She pretended to ponder. "Brother's girlfriend doesn't seem to fully capture what you are to Steve. And live-in companion sounds so … odd." Deb tapped her fingers on the table. "If only there was some other title on the way … like fiancée perhaps?"

Catherine blushed beet red. "Uh … I … uh …"

"Don't get me wrong," Deb stepped in as Catherine continued to struggle for words. "I'm not saying two people need to be married to be happy."

Catherine nodded with relief. "We're very happy."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Deb patted Catherine's cheek softly. "But you have to admit fiancée has a nice ring to it."

* * *

"What are you so worried about," Mary asked as Steve stared anxiously at the door to the kitchen. It was so seldom she got to see Steve wound up she planned to enjoy every second of it. "Do you think Aunt Deb is gonna put ideas in Catherine's head?"

"No," Steve replied as he watched Joan rearrange all the magazines on the coffee table.

"Was that a question or a statement because it was a little hard to tell." Mary finished the sentence in a sing-song voice.

"What … " Steve shook his head and smiled. "Where's this coming from, Mare?"

"I'm just saying, you have a house … and a dog … so maybe it's time ..."

"You an expert on the normal course of relationships now?" Steve teased.

"Just because I've never been in one myself doesn't mean I don't understand the basics," Mary smirked. "And any two people as clearly in love as you and Catherine … well … I can't figure out what it is you're waiting for. Carpe diem, big brother. That's my advice."

"Thanks," Steve chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That's all I ask," Mary smiled cheekily, then looked up as Deb and Catherine reentered the room.

* * *

Deb had just enough time for a couple of rounds of Itsy-Bitsy Spider with Joan before she decided the quiche was probably ready.

"I set the table in the dining room before you got here," she informed them. "I thought we'd eat in there this morning. It gets such wonderful morning light."

"Sounds good," they all answered in near unison.

"Mary, why don't you and Catherine get Joan settled and Steve can help me bring in the food. There's coffee brewing on the sideboard if you'd like to pour everyone a cup, please."

Mary tried and failed to hide her smile. "Your turn," she mumbled to Steve before she picked up Joan and headed to the dining room. She ignored his glare as she tickled Joan's tummy. "Are you ready for some breakfast, Peanut?"

"Bref-kist," Joan clapped happily.

Steve glanced at Catherine who smiled and shot him a supportive look then followed Mary to the dining room.

* * *

As Steve and Deb entered the kitchen she said, "There's a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of juice in the refrigerator. Could you grab those please while I get the quiche out of the oven?"

"Sure," Steve removed the requested items and sat them on the counter as Deb placed the quiche on the serving tray Catherine had retrieved earlier. She stood for a minute assessing her strength, then hung her cane on the handle of the stove door, confident she could carry the quiche to the dining room without it.

"So," she turned and smiled sweetly at Steve. "You're not getting any younger you know."

Steve laughed. "I … what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing except …"

"Except what?" He leaned against the counter across from her..

"Except after you bought Mary out of the beach house, and put Catherine's name on the deed, I … well to be honest I expected … you know … " Deb raised her hand and waggled her ring finger.

"Not you too," Steve sighed.

"Maybe the pitter patter of little feet?" Deb suggested.

"Do paws count?" Steve grinned.

"I'm just saying, life is fleeting," Deb stated softly.

Steve's expression immediately turned from playful to serious and he moved across the room to stand directly beside his aunt. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Most of the time I am," Deb assured him as she patted his forearm. "and when I'm not … well ... I ask for help."

"If there's ever anything we can do … " Steve reiterated what both he and Catherine had told Deb many times since finding out about her illness, "You just say the word. We're here for whatever you need."

"I know that," she smiled sincerely, hoping he saw just exactly how much those words meant to her. "And I promise I'll ask."

"Good."

"I've been meaning to tell you," she said, eager to change the subject to something happier, "Mary showed me pictures of the deck you and your friends built on the beach house. And she told me the story of the spindles."

Steve nodded and swallowed around a lump in his throat. "The way it worked out … it was like it was … meant to be. Like Dad was directing things somehow."

"He probably was," Deb chuckled fondly. "He always did like to be in charge. Like father like son when it comes to that I guess."

Steve smiled.

"He'd be so proud of you, of the man you've become, Steve. Don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks," Steve said with a gravelly voice, blinking rapidly.

"Those tables you and Catherine had made for Mary and Joan, they are amazing. He would absolutely love the way you're keeping his memory alive … making sure he stays part of things."

"Those tables were all Catherine's idea," Steve said proudly.

"She's very thoughtful." Deb nodded.

"She is."

"And beautiful." Deb stated the obvious.

"Yes." Steve beamed.

"And smart."

Steve's mind flew back to a similar conversation he and Aunt Deb had on the beach behind the house when she came for Thanksgiving. "Where is this headed?"

"I'm just saying," her eyes danced and she smirked as she picked up the platter of quiche and indicated he should bring the fruit and juice, "You're not getting any younger."

* * *

Catherine played peek a boo with Joan as Mary buckled the happy toddler into her booster seat. "She's in there grilling Steve about when the two of you are getting married. You know that, right?"

Catherine stopped with her hands almost covering her eyes. "No she's not," she scoffed, then remembered her own earlier conversation with Deb. "Is she?"

Mary shrugged. "She asks me about it all the time. I'm pretty sure she won't be able to pass up the chance to ask Steve directly."

"Caf! Peek!" Joan squealed happily and Catherine complied before turning to look at Mary.

"But he's ... and we ... should I go in there and save him?"

"Nah. He's a big boy. He can handle it."

Catherine looked apprehensively toward the kitchen. "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

The four adults enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, catching up on what had been going on in each other lives, while Joan ate quiche with her fingers and sorted through the fruit Mary had placed in front of her searching for her favorites. When she found a blueberry she held it up triumphantly eliciting laughs from the others at the table.

When they finished eating Mary placed Joan in her port-a-crib in the corner of the room where she immediately began to play contentedly with all of Aunt Deb's measuring cups and spoons. Once Joan was occupied Mary helped Steve clear the dishes.

Catherine retrieved her tablet from her bag in the living room and showed Deb pictures of the new kitchen and deck as well as several snapped at the inaugural barbecue. Deb stopped her at a picture of the Allen children, all with beaming smiles, posing with Cammie.

"Aren't they absolutely adorable?" she smiled. "Children are such a blessing."

"Aunt Deb …" Steve sighed as he and Mary finished up and took their seats at the table once again.

"What?" Deb feigned innocence. "I'm just saying."

Catherine smiled. "I think I have some pictures in here of when we went to help out at Jacob's kindergarten class. Steve was quite the hit that day."

"Oh, I would love to see those."

Catherine scrolled through until she found the pictures and showed them to Deb.

"Look at that," she beamed. "The two of you look so natural surrounded by children."

Steve dropped his chin to his chest. "Here we go."

Deb looked pointedly at Steve, then Catherine. "I reiterate the question both of you dodged earlier … when are you going to start planning a wedding?"

"I ... we ... " Catherine looked to Steve for help but the panic on his face mirrored her own.

"It seems clear to me the two of you are completely committed and are building a life together," Deb stated matter-of-factly. "So what's the hold up?".

Mary tried desperately but couldn't stifle her laugh.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Steve accused.

"More than you could ever imagine," Mary grinned.

Suddenly it occurred to Steve exactly what was going on.

"The two of you," he pointed first to Deb then to Mary, "You planned this, didn't you," he asked incredulously.

He tried to pretend he was irritated but when he saw the broad smiles on his sister and aunt's faces he couldn't help but smile himself. He turned to Catherine. "It's an ambush."

"Would we do something like that to you?" Deb asked innocently before losing her composure and beginning to laugh. "But for the record you should have seen your faces." She broke down in peals of laughter and the others soon followed as Joan squealed noisily in response.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Aunt Deb and promising to come for a longer visit very soon, Steve and Catherine headed to the airport with Mary and Joan for their flight to New York. Luckily, just as Mary predicted, Joan fell asleep soon after take-off, soothed by the movement of the plane, and slept until about thirty minutes before landing.

Once she woke up, Mary changed her in the restroom and gave her some cookies and juice. By the time they got off the plane, through baggage claim and to the passenger pickup area Joan was singing happily in Catherine's arms and looking excitedly at all the new sights and sounds surrounding her.

As they stepped outside Catherine whispered something in her ear and pointed across the sidewalk. Joan began bouncing and squealing elatedly as she searched the faces in the crowd. When she finally found what, or rather who, she was looking for she shrieked excitedly. "Lizbet. Jo-sef." She threw her arms towards them.

"There's our little angel," Elizabeth said as she closed the distance and took Joan from Catherine. "We've been waiting for you." She showered Joan with kisses then looked up to see Catherine, Mary and Steve smiling brightly at her. "We've been waiting for all of you. We're so happy you're here." She beamed as she kissed them each in turn.

"How was your flight?" Joseph asked.

"Not bad at all," Steve said. "Joan slept most of the way, and Catherine and Mary made me watch some silly romantic comedy."

"It wasn't that bad." Catherine elbowed him.

"If you say so," he smirked.

"At least the warm weather has finally arrived," Joseph noted. "For a while there I was afraid it would still be snowing when you got here."

"Snow," Joan reached for Joseph. "Elsa."

Joseph lifted Joan over his head and she giggled delightedly before settling down into his arms and putting her hands on the sides of his face.

Elizabeth watched with a smile then looked at the clock on the outside of the building. "We better get you all home, get everyone something to eat and let Grandma Ang fuss over you a bit then get to bed. We have a big day planned tomorrow and we all need to be well rested."

"What's on the schedule?" Steve asked.

"We're going to the zoo," Elizabeth said excitedly.

Joan began to bounce and clap in Joseph's arms while squealing "Zooooooo" all the way to the car.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **REAL McRollers! We want to hear your favorite moments from the last year of REAL World stories.**

 _Check out the endnotes for each story during the Anniversary McRollathon for a prompt and leave your favorites in a review, on Twitter (#REALMcRoller), on Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com), or send us an email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com)._

 **Today: What are your favorite REAL World teasing moments?**

I have a few:

Captain Rollins and Steve teaming up to tease Catherine in _Lunch with the Captain_

Steve teasing Catherine about reading to Cammie in _A Natural_

Every single time anyone teases Steve about being oblivious in _Oblivious_

Carrie teasing Steve about needing a new mattress in _Sweet Dreams_

And that's just to list a few! As Ilna said yesterday I could go on and on and on . . .

Now let's hear from you REALMcRollers

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
